


jesus saint of latter day christ

by mesoquatic



Series: abridged musicals [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack Fic, Not a fic, abridged version of plot, summary of plot, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: this is an abridged version of the plotincludes CUNNINGham, price boy, and salt lake city girl





	jesus saint of latter day christ

Act One

Price boy goes around and shows everyone how mormon greetings are done like the r/iamverysmart guy he is. He prays to god to be sent to oarland but gets sent to VRchat country with CUNNINGham the deceive boy he is. Price boy goes on about how theyre going to do something amazing but cuts out CUNNINGham.

They get to VRchat and get robbed and sob about it and then all of the villagers teach them how to curse god. They arent happy. The others missionaries in the areas reveal that theyve done terrible but they just turn off those feelings and CUNNINGham reveals he will never leave price boy.

Price boy teaches the village about smith joseph the best boy and then talks about himself. The general who robbed them shows up, murders a man, and non-aids girl sings about how she thinks salt lake city is paradise.

Price boy abandons the mission when he starts to fail and tries to get to oarland and CUNNINGham is like ill be there next to you but price boy yeets him out of the picture. CUNNINGham then takes over and starts to teach the villagers the book.

Act Two

CUNNINGham makes up stories about the book in order to convince the villagers to keep listening. Visions tell him that hes doing bad stuff but CUNNINGham is convinced that its not hurting anyone.

Price boy shows up in oarland and is so happy until he realizes that is is a dream and demons dance around him in chaotic rituals until he goes back to VRchat country. He gets back and immediately goes to the evil general to convert and gets the book yeeted up his ass.

The village is baptized but not without a sexual themed song between CUNNINGham and salt lake city girl. They all celebrate about being africa. The general decides to kill all people who converted.

The villagers host a thing for the mission leaders coming to visit can see about smith joseph and shows the distortions. Mission leader gets mcpissed and sends everyone home and tells village they arent real mormons. Salt lake city girl gets mcpissed even more. Price boy realizes that CUNNINGham is doing everything right.

Price boy and CUNNINGham show up after salt lake city girl and village realize it is all story and say that CUNNINGham is resurrected and scare the general away. Price boy and everyone makes VRchat their paradise and CUNNINGham becomes the main part of the fourth part of the book: The Book Of Arnold.

f i n.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
